Illusion
by PixieChixie
Summary: After the story of Harry Potter and his friends comes the story of his children and the people around them as. James, Fred, Roxanne, Peri, Ella, Ava and Amy have begun their sixth year at Hogwarts. Love is in the air and things may never seem the same. [AmyxJames] [AmyxAdam] [JamesxAva] [ScorpiusxRose] [AlbusxOC] [etc.]


The sight of the white steam made Amy Penrose smile with excitement. It was now the beginning of her sixth year at Hogwarts and she was determined to make it the one of the best years of her life. Her fifth year had been quite a disappointment except for the fact that Adam Fletcher had kissed her and asked her to go out with him. Just the thought of it made her fair skin bright red. Her mother smiled, her hazel eyes glistened with tears; "Be sure to write as much as you can!" she said squeezing Amy in a hug. Her father gave her wink-which meant she should have fun-Amy replied with a broad smile before kissing them both on the cheek. She hurriedly climbed the train as it let out a whistle, hugging her parents before dragging her trunk behind her. She heaved it into an empty compartment and shut the door.

James Sirius Potter, much like the many other Hogwarts students, was determined make his sixth year better than the last, his way was to win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor this year as he had been appointed captain of the team. James had grown to look much like most of the men in the Potter family, untidy jet black hair-his was slightly far from shoulder length, glasses and a thin face. His eyes were brown-like his mother- with a few slight flecks of green-like his father.

"I hope we don't get as many letters as we did last year," James's father, Harry, said to his mother who was fixing Lily's ginger hair and giving her the speech she gave each of the children before they went to Hogwarts. "Don't worry, I'll behave," James tried to convince his parents. "I can't risk missing a single Quidditch match anyway." His father ruffled his already messy hair, "Look out for the other kids," he said. His mother hugged him before tip-toeing slightly to kiss his forehead. While the rest of the Potter children said their goodbyes, James spotted through the crowd a familiar ginger and brunette, his cousins and best friends, who were chatting with Quintus Wildsmith, a friend of theirs from Ravenclaw. "Fred! Roxanne! Quintus!" James shouted grinning at them.

Amy sat alone in her compartment. One of her best friends, Ella Withey, who usually accompanied her on the journey to Hogwarts, had gotten appendicitis and was to miss the first 3-4 weeks of school. Her other best friend, Peri Bobbin usually travelled to Hogsmeade using the Floo Network. So she would be alone in a compartment this time. It didn't bother her that much. It was nice if it was quiet sometimes. Amy pulled out _Quintessence: A Quest_ and began reading through it.

Ava Price could have sworn she saw the dashing James Potter climb into this carriage. Her brown eyes scanned the students getting into compartments but none of them were James. Her eyes dropped in disappointment. But immediately shot back up at the familiar laugh of James Sirius Potter. Ava pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and turned around to face him, a smile on her face.

Albus watched his older brother walk off with his friends and Lily chatted away with Hugo. A hand touched his shoulder and he turned around. "Hey Al," the blonde boy said. "Hey Scor, where's Rose?" he asked his friend Scorpius Malfoy. At the mention of her name Rose popped out of the crowd and greeted her cousin and friend with a smile "Hurry up! The train's about to leave,". Everyone boarded the train and the Hogwarts Express let out a final whistle before the train started with a screech and the students were off to Hogwarts.

Amy immediately looked out the window to wave as she shouted to her parents, "Bye! I'll see you at Christmas!"

The scene outside the train had changed greatly now the only thing that could be seen was the green of the mountains and the white of the cloudy sky with the occasional grey of water.

Amy hadn't been interrupted since the journey started. She was actually surprised that no couples had come into the compartment hoping to find an empty snogging place. Amy wondered where Adam was right now. She had hoped he'd come looking for her but the door hadn't opened since she had entered.

_What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?_

_Is it possible to break up before anything has even started? But we wrote to each other all summer. _

_Maybe he met another girl over the summer and continued writing just for back up if things didn't work out._

_No._

_I'm ruining this for myself. _

_Adam isn't like that. Plus Peri will probably smack me if I ruin this._

She could just imagine her hot-headed perfectionist friend yelling at her for ruining their chance for having a triple date. "Amy! How could you?! We all had finally had boyfriends at the same time and you went and bloody ruined it by breaking up with Adam fucking Fletcher before your first official date! You know how much I've always wanted all of us to go out without you being a fifth wheel!" she could just imagine her red head friend saying before attempting to throw a book at Amy but failing incredibly due to her terrible aiming skills.

Amy rested her head on the table and before she realised she began drifting off to sleep.

James looked at Ava, who was now sitting opposite him and debating with Roxanne about which was the better band, the Snitches or Catchlove. James himself was also having a debate with himself, he couldn't decide if he wanted to snog Ava Price or _really _snog Ava Price. His head was all messed up as if a bludger had hit him square in the face because of all the mixed messages she was sending. One moment she'd act ready to snog him too and the next she'd act as though he didn't even exist. _I guess that's what keeps me chasing, _he thought. He turned his gaze to Fred who was dead asleep with drool dripping onto his shirt sleeve. James was bored. He was about to get up when he noticed Ava glance at him. _She is definitely sending me mixed message. Girls are so confusing._ "I'll be back in a bit," he said to Roxanne. "Don't go hexing anyone without me," Roxanne said jokingly to which James replied with a laugh.

Rose was in the middle of telling the dead bored Albus and Scorpius about how she memorized the whole of _Extreme Incantations by_ _Violeta Stitch_ when James entered their compartment to check on them. After he had left, Theodore Pinner, a 5th year Hufflepuff, began, "Oi, did you guys here about Lynette Fletcher and her boyfriend, Kyle Bones, breaking up? Apparently she caught Lisa Nickleton and him-"

"Shagging?" Scorpius interrupted, suddenly interested.

"No, what I was going to say was snogging. At one of Condrum's Party's," Theo corrected.

"Poor Lynette," Rose said sadly, "She must have been furious. You know Lisa being one of her friends and all."

Scorpius had lost interested again. And was now petting his small white ferret, Peter, who was sleeping quietly on his lap.

James checked on Lily who was still blabbing on to Hugo and a few more of their friends about how she was excited to be going back to Hogwarts and how she was going to join the Gryffindor Team.

"Everyone's fine," he said to himself before heading back to the compartment. There were several students moving around thus the space between the compartment and him was difficult to pass. So instead of wasting time James opened the door of an empty compartment and sat down. He hadn't noticed the sleeping figure leaning on the table. The person was clearly female and James made a guess of who it was, Amy Penrose. She was rather plain and quiet. _Easy on the eyes._ But speaking of eyes her almost strangely big blue eyes opened and were looking straight at James.

"The hall was full," James explained.

"Oh right," Amy said embarrassed for no reason, she hid her face in her arms and tried to fall back asleep. But it was hard when the cutest and most popular guy she knew was sitting right in front of her. It was not that she was in love with him or anything. It was because she felt embarrassed and insecure around boys in general. It was hard enough going on a date with Adam Fletcher let alone kissing him.

James smirked. _I often have that effect on women,_ he thought. He stretched out on the seat and took his glasses off. James was quite the ladies' man. Not because of his dad or his money. But because he was good-looking, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, popular, smart and absolutely and completely irresistible. There was just something about him that made girls blush bright red. But this didn't apply to Amy. There was another reason for her blush. She hadn't meant to but the image just suddenly popped into her mind. And she could feel a tingling sensation in her ears. And she could tell her ears now matched her face.

The younger Potter boy smiled at Rose and Scorpius. He wondered how long it would take them to realise each other's feelings. He was sure Scorpius would be the first to do so. Rose was absolutely oblivious to anything related to her and romance. If he looked inside her head he's probably find it filled with essays, books, potion recipes, spells and homework. Mostly homework. He knew that she got her studiousness from her mother, Albus's aunt. Albus thought back to the day he first got on the Hogwarts express. He had been absolutely nervous because he did not want to be put in Slytherin house but after his father spoken a few wise words his nerves had calmed and was actually glad to be put in Slytherin. He had befriended Scorpius Malfoy on when he had been sorted and had introduced him to Rose. Albus was no love expert but he knew those two were good for each other.

Amy shifted uncomfortably as she listened to James's quiet snores. She sat up straight and looked at the compartment door. They would be at Hogwarts soon.


End file.
